


The contacts

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Acceptance [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: "Eat fast. I want to take off the contacts." But he can't till they fuck again. Dinesh finds the contacts extremely hot during sex. Gilfoyle looks Dinesh eating some cookies with no rush at all. The little shit is taking his time. It’s obvious he’s tempting him.





	The contacts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic about this couple but I hope it won't be the last. This is my first attemp at smut in English so please forgive my lack of skills.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

It's a surprise to Gilfoyle to discover Dinesh's preferences in sex. He thought he would have needed more time to accept their relationship along with the sex but no; the moment they started Dinesh accepted everything and they were having sex the second night. And the big surprise came when he asked for... things. The first time he couldn't talk; Dinesh stuttered the request he had in mind like the loser he thought he was. And Gilfoyle had to make an effort to actually not to look astonished after he said it.

Dinesh likes kinky sex.

They had to have a conversation about boundaries and shit because Dinesh really likes weird stuff, but Gilfoyle enjoys that aspect of Dinesh. And now he doesn't stutter anymore when he wants to try something new.

The only complicated thing was the fact Dinesh was ashamed of their relationship and he wanted to hide it from everybody. Now they can come out but Gilfoyle wants to enjoy the secrecy a little bit more. It's fun to fuck next to the gang while trying not to be caught by them.

It's fun. And Dinesh has some skills he has missed for a long time but not anymore.

"Come on... just go to the kitchen and get something to eat. You have your clothes on." Dinesh can be still a princess but Gilfoyle finds that amusing most of the time. And he can treat him easily after or during sex even; just like at the moment. Gilfoyle needs to end right now, Dinesh hasn’t let him come yet and they have been playing for a long time. Dinesh has given him a handjob without the happy ending and has had him lying on bed for an hour preparing his asshole for the sex with some objects of different sizes; and once again he didn’t allowed him to come, not even once. So Gilfoyle is in pain at this point.

"Ok, princess." Gilfoyle kisses him quickly in his lips and takes his glasses with him. Maybe he can search for some liquor too for later.

When he is going through the living room Richard jumps in the chair. "Jesus Christ!!"

"What?" He asks because it has something to do with him.

"Fuck man... why are you wearing the... the contacts?"

Fuck... He forgot about them. "I couldn't find my glasses." He doesn't have a good excuse and he’s not in the mood in making one.

"You have them in your hand."

"Because I just found them." He replies. He looks at Richard in complete silence. Maybe this is the right moment to day something about him and Dinesh.

"Whatever man..." It's obvious Richard is too uncomfortable to keep talking with him. Gilfoyle is going to remember this next time he wants to discuss with Richard something important.

Gilfoyle doesn't want to waste more time than necessary so he goes to the kitchen and takes some food with him. When he passes through the room again Richard is avoiding his eyes. Gilfoyle smiles. "I don't know if we should say something to Richard." He says after he closes the door of his room.

"Why the change of mind?"

"He saw me with the contacts and I believe he will think something weird is happening."

"Well, Jared will know when Richard talks with him." Dinesh corrects him because he knows that Jared will be the first person to discover them; probably one day while they're fucking in his bed.

"Eat fast. I want to take off the contacts." But he can't till they fuck again. Dinesh finds the contacts extremely hot during sex. Gilfoyle looks Dinesh eating some cookies with no rush at all. The little shit is taking his time. It’s obvious he’s tempting him.

"It's a good moment to tell them."

"Ok. I don't mind." He's serious about that. Dinesh doesn't care anymore about what the rest will think. It's nice.

Gilfoyle knees in front of him and removes the sheets. "Can't you wait...?" The thing is he can't wait anymore and Dinesh has had time to eat something. So Gilfoyle licks Dinesh's tights; his beard brushing against his skin. Dinesh opens his legs to let him more space "Oh... fuck..." Gilfoyle knows what to do now to get Dinesh attention only on him and speeds up things between them. Dinesh is always ready for this and loves it. Gilfoyle licks the tip of his cock before swallowing it completely. He can hear Dinesh's moans. So fucking delicious.

There is something in Dinesh that he can't resist. Their relationship has improved a lot since they started. Dinesh has been clear from the beginning and never let him insult him or make fun of him since Gilfoyle said something that sounded too much like ‘I love you’. Some kind of weird dignity has grown inside Dinesh since they started and Gilfoyle found it so fucking attractive along with the weird sex. It's amazing.

And his moans are always so welcome. Dinesh doesn't make a lot of sounds but when he does them Gilfoyle gets so fucking hard. He goes up and down taking his time. He feels Dinesh hands inside his hair. "Loo...k at me..." And Gilfoyle does it. "Ohhh... fuck...." Dinesh is so hard and so is Gilfoyle. Dinesh is stroking his hair carefully like he's a real cat. Dinesh enjoys petting him when he has the contacts and Gilfoyle loves it.

Dinesh's fingers intertwine inside his hair and always move so delicately. Dinesh never pushes or forces him; he lets Gilfoyle to find his pace and enjoys it. "Stop... it." He mumbles and his legs tense; he's about to cum. "I want to... fuck you. You... you want me to fuuuck... you" Gilfoyle doubts for a second. He wants to taste Dinesh come. "Listen to your master." And there is something in his voice, in his words... There is something that makes him listen to Dinesh when he uses that word that compels Gilfoyle to obey him.

Gilfoyle stops and lets Dinesh take control of the situation. Gilfoyle always blames the contacts because when he wears them he does what Dinesh wants. Dinesh bites his lower lips and guides him into the bed. "Be good and stay still." It's a petition and Gilfoyle obeys him. "You don't need any of this." Dinesh undresses him slowly, taking first his t-shirt to kiss his chest. Dinesh puts three of his fingers over his nipple and starts making circles with it while his free hand goes under his underwear to stroke his dick. "I could use some help here. Come on put off your pants." Dinesh speaks using a tone like it's a request; he uses the voice somebody would use with his pet.

The first time he sounded uncertain but now he speaks clear and pours the words into his ears. "You can be so nice when you want to." He twists his nipple and Gilfoyle groans in pleasure. When Dinesh lets it go, it is red and sore. He knows what to do. Dinesh kisses him hard and his tongue dominates his. He has the control and plays with it. And while they are kissing Dinesh's hands are touching him; one of his fingerprints is making circles with his sore nipple while the other is twisting the other merciless. Gilfoyle moans die inside Dinesh's mouth. "Let’s go for the real deal." He says breaking the contact. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Gilfoyle nods but Dinesh doesn't move to do anything, he just sits better in his stomach and gives him a quick kiss. Gilfoyle hates this part; or at least he would like to say so because the truth is he loves being under his control and that he has to say out loud what he wants. "Yes..." But of course this is not enough and Dinesh just keeps playing; now his teeth are torturing his left nipple. And he's moving making sure he strokes his dick against his perfect butt. "Come on..." Dinesh doesn't move yet. "Please fuuuck me!" He groans too high.

"Much better." And then he moves slowly till he frees him completely to put himself between his legs. "Are you ready?" And of course he is ready.

"Yes!" He could leave it like that but he can't. He wants Dinesh to fuck him now. No more waiting or plays. "Fuck me now."

And Dinesh has everything he wants. So he doesn't make him suffer. He has been playing with Gilfoyle all the fucking day. And finally he is going to let him cum. Dinesh strokes his hair and removes it from his face; he is obsessed with the eyes. "Look at me." He asks and Gilfoyle does as he wants. Dinesh penetrates him with care. He goes till the end with no preparation; he doesn't need it. Hence Dinesh goes deep inside him and remains quiet for a second before he starts moving with a slow pace. However his thrusts are deep and hard. And Gilfoyle tenses his body every time Dinesh goes inside.

One funny thing about them is the fact Gilfoyle can't control himself. He is too noisy while Dinesh doesn't make almost any sound. And Dinesh has to cover his mouth and drown his moans with kisses or anything they can use. However this time he's not doing anything which means Richard is going to hear them perfectly. Gilfoyle wants to ask but he can't because the moment he's about to speak Dinesh speed up the pace. And Gilfoyle loses all the ability to speak. He needs this so baldly. Dinesh has been playing with him all day; doing everything he wanted without letting him come, nor once. "Fuck Richard..." He whispers between thrusts. "Enjoy this." And this is how they are going to tell people.

"Can... I? Please...?" He can't finish the sentence but Dinesh understand perfectly what he's asking for. And he smiles.

"Yes, you can come." And Gilfoyle feels so relieve when he can finally relax all his body. "But don't forget you can't close your eyes." And Gilfoyle opens them while looking at Dinesh and his semen falling over his stomach and chest. Dinesh gives him some more strokes before he goes out to cum in his mouth just as he wanted before. Dinesh knows what he's doing and remembers what Gilfoyle likes.

Gilfoyle licks his lips and clean the semen that remains. "So fucking hot." Dinesh mumbles kissing him in the lips. "You did well today." Dinesh lies next to Gilfoyle. "Do you want something?" Gilfoyle can't speak; he's exhausted. Hence he makes a noise and hopes Dinesh understands which he does and passes him some cereals in a bowl. Gilfoyle sits on the bed and starts eating them while Dinesh dresses with his robe and goes to the bathroom for a towel to clean Gilfoyle.

"Fucking Richard." He swears. "He put the headphones so probably he didn't hear anything." Dinesh wanted to traumatize him. He puts the wet towel over Gilfoyle chest.

"You don't have to do this." Gilfoyle doesn't mind having Dinesh's semen over his skin. He doesn't mind Dinesh's smell all over him but Dinesh gives a lot of importance to cleaning.

Gilfoyle would fight more about this stupid act but it is nice and they are not nice people in general, so this is special. When Dinesh finishes he lies on the bed. He must be tired too. Gilfoyle leaves the empty bowl in his night stand and lies next to him. He could do this forever. He knows it now. He wondered for days if he would regret any decision towards this but now he's certain about it. The moment he stopped denying his feelings everything improved and now it's kind of perfect. The effort has been worth it. He has had to leave behind the casual racism and other cruel and unnecessary stuff and he had to understand Dinesh had problems towards sex and homosexuality, serious issues. But now everything is fine. How could he have imagined that?

It could have been easier but who cares now? He has what he wanted.

"We could fuck in the garage." He proposes. "Jared can caught us there."

"Sounds good, or maybe Richard will need something from there." The idea sounds really good. Gilfoyle thinks about the contacts but he leaves them in place because if Richard sees them he will know what they were doing before. "Come on and fuck me in Jared's old bed." Or new one. They're not sure where the man is sleeping at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is everything. I hope you liked this; comments and kudos are welcomed always.
> 
> (I know the title is stupid but I'm really bad at thinking titles)


End file.
